


demigods and shadowhunters

by Rinxfangirl18



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinxfangirl18/pseuds/Rinxfangirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is attacked by a demon and Clary comes to the rescue. Clary finds Nico on the brink of unconsciousness and being attacked. She believes Nico to be mundane and tries to stay invisible as she slays the demon. As Nico falls unconscious all he remembers is a girl with fiery hair and a glowing sword. Clary is from the world of nephilim and Nico is from the world of gods and goddesses will their friendship blossom even when one believes the other is normal. Or will secrets be their downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demigods and shadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing fanfiction please be nice. this story came from my idea that nico and clary could be the best of friends. for those of you who have read the mortal instruments only or the percy jackson books only i warn you you may be confused here and there but i tried to make it where you could understand it too. please leave comments of what you think of it and if you have any suggestions on how i can improve the story please share. thank you for choosing my story to read and enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is attacked by a demon and Clary comes to the rescue. Clary finds Nico on the brink of unconsciousness and being attacked. She believes Nico to be mundane and tries to stay invisible as she slays the demon. As Nico falls unconscious all he remembers is a girl with fiery hair and a glowing sword. Clary is from the world of nephilim and Nico is from the world of gods and goddesses will their friendship blossom even when one believes the other is normal. Or will secrets be their downfall.

The scene starts after Nico wakes up.

The first thing to cross his mind is that he has a pounding migraine. He slowly opens his eyes and sits up. When he is fully awake something doesn’t seem right. He doesn’t remember getting back to camp and he remembers his room being a lot darker. That’s when he remembers the monster and how it wasn’t like other monsters, when he attacked it with his Stygian Iron sword, nothing happened. The beast merely swatted him like a fly and he ended up smacking right into a brick wall. At this point he knew he should have taken Hazel’s advice and not venture out, especially at night. But he belonged to the night as Hades son even when he shadow traveled he needed shadows to move. But this night was different and as darkness tried to claim him he swore he saw a girl battling the beast. She was winning but before he could see who the victor was his vision blurred and he closed his eyes. Now the question was where did he end up. First thing first he needed to investigate the room for which he was residing, after figuring he did not die and end up in the underworld. Drawings were scattered everywhere along with several colored pencils and various art supplies. The drawings consisted of mostly places with a few people he did not recognize. He proceeded to get out of bed and search the desk which was opposite the bed. In it he did find a notebook with the words “belongs to Clary Fray do not touch” seeing as the name was enough information he placed it back in the draw. As he closed the draw he heard footsteps which seem to be passing his door and in the opposite direction. There were two doors, the one he opened first lead him to a bathroom which he proceeded to the mirror. As he stared at himself he could see nothing wrong he still had his pale but olive skin, his eyes were the same black as was his hair which almost reached his shoulders in wavy/straight locks. At 5’6’’ most would say he was a normal height but among his friends he was short. He still had his brown aviator jacket on over his plain black t-shirt with his black jeans and black converses; when you are the son of Hades no one judges you for wearing a bunch of black. Knowing he couldn’t hide forever in this room he left the bathroom and reached the second door and ventured out into the hallway following the noise. He could smell something cooking as he approached what seemed to be a living room. He slowed his pace as he heard a feminine voice towards his left. He flattened his back to the wall and edged as close to the corner as possible while remaining out of sight.

“Yes I’m fine”

“No you don’t need to worry i've been on my own before I’m perfectly capable of being by myself for another week”

“Mm hmm yes I called him”

“No he hasn’t been over here”

”yes daaaad I knowww”

“I got to go bacon is going to burn”

“Love you guys”

“Alright bye” He listened as she ended the call.

“I know you’re there you can come out”

Everything in him told him to run but the logical side of his brain told him if she wanted him dead she could have already done so. So with a deep breath he turned the corner. As soon as he saw her, he let out a small gasp. She looked exactly like the girl from last night but there’s no way this could be the same girl. When she looked at him the warmth in her smile made her look so innocent and the girl from his memory was anything but. She had dark blood red hair and green eyes; her skin was pale but dotted with more than a dozen freckles. She wore a long sleeve blue sweater and lighter shade of blue pajama pants; her feet were bare. She was perfectly normal it was possible his mind just wanted to believe in superheroes so bad he turned her into one. He shook his head and pushed that memory to the back of his consciousness for another time. She must have sensed his nervousness because she started to talk first.

“You are probably wondering why you’re here, please sit”All he could do was nod and sit down at the small table. She prepared a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes and placed it before him with a glass of orange juice. She also had her own plate and glass and proceeded to sit across from him. But neither of them touched the food.“You see….I found you….. Crumpled against a wall and I don’t have the kind of money to go to the hospital so I brought you here then asked my friend who is a nurse to come over. She inspected you and told me you were lucky to just be unconscious. Surprisingly enough you have no broken bones so I just let you sleep. I suspected the attacker to be a mugger so if you remember anything at all we can go down to the police station and file a report” she finished talking and waited patiently for a response. He didn’t want to talk so he just continued to stare at his food.

“My names Clary, Clary Fray” after what felt like forever he finally responded **.**

 **“** I’m Nico, Nico Di Angelo” 


End file.
